


Easy Access

by BendyDick



Series: Asylum Jim.... This might become a thing... mostly just organizing. [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dresses, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a mental hospital the patients have to wear dresses. Super short came from no where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Access

"Why do we have to wear dresses?" Richard asked tugging at the white cloth that came just down to his knees. It looked like a hospital gown but it closed in the back and didn't have any floral designs on it. Jim hated it. He hated his brother. He hated his life. 

That had been weeks ago when their daddy first checked them in. Jim hadn't been able to answer Richard's question then. He assumed it was to humiliate them, make them feel stupid for being insane. Then he mouthed off to an officer, told him he felt like dying. Faster than Jim could scream he found himself over the man's knee and dress up over his head. They weren't allowed to wear pants and Jim understood that now too. 

Easy access. That's all it was. Each slap hurt so bad especially to his bare skin. He tired to beg and get away but that only made the man hit harder. He was so sorry. So sorry he'd ever admitted to killing birds. The spanking didn't let down and he started to cry. He was so sorry Richard was in here with him. Richard was fine, perfectly normal. 

The man threatened Jim's baby, threatened to spank him too so they could remain identical. At first Jim cried, he cried and cried that it was unfair but by the time he wasn't able to remember how many times he'd been hit he didn't care. He just wanted his dress to be pulled back down and to be allowed to go watch the game show he could hear in the other room.

It felt like fire. The man's hand was large and probably imprinted into his skin. "Sorry..." He cried for what had to be the 100th time that session. He was truly sorry at least in that moment. He hated the dresses. He'd burn all of them. He at least wanted pants to protect him a little bit. 

Over his time there he wound up in the same position many times. They actually used him as an example for why inmates, patients, had to wear the stupid gowns and weren't allowed to cover their privates. He hated them. He hated it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate my mind. This didn't fit anywhere so it got it's own little chapter thing. Sorry.


End file.
